


Limber

by shallowness



Category: The OC
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dialogue from and spoilers for 2.01, The Distance. I don’t own these characters or profit from them. Thanks to FridayAngel for the look-over.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Limber

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue from and spoilers for 2.01, The Distance. I don’t own these characters or profit from them. Thanks to FridayAngel for the look-over.

“Yeah, we’re doing great, she’s fantastic, sweet, limber. How about you and Caleb?“

“Not so limber,” Julie says lightly.

But she remembers what limber was like. Limber and eager and puppyish. Wanting to please and it was exploration for him, rediscovery for her of places she’d forgotten. Places she’d liked very much. To get there, Luke made her use muscles that Jimmy hadn’t for years, places that Cal never will. He stretched her, but instead of a motel’s cheap painted walls, she chose the horizon viewed from a bricked castle. Its foundations will last. 

Sometimes you don’t want limber.


End file.
